Blinded
by Kurai Yume
Summary: “I do not understand the heart of men...they tell you they want you and then they leave you...” This is an one-shot AU fic of Lenne and Shuyin.


**Kurai Yume's note-** Hi. This was originally a short story that I wrote for my English class. The idea of this story is based on the song "**Because I'm a Girl**" by** Kiss** - an awesome song. My teacher really like my work so I decided that I should share with you. And much thanks to one of my bestest friend in the world. She lit the spark for me to write again. I love her!

**"Blinded"**

I do not understand the heart of men…they tell you they want you and then they leave you. This was the first time and I knew he was special. I believed those words he had told me and I was so happy. But he left that one day without saying a word. Why did he leave? Was it something I had said? Was it something that I have done? We were so happy together…I just cannot understand the heart of men.

I remember it so perfectly. It was a late Autumn afternoon. "I can't be late. I can't be late," were the only words that ran through my mind as I marched through the busy park hurrying to the salon. I had no time to stop and view the freshly colored leafs. The cold breeze blew through my hair as I carelessly walked down the old brick trail.

A bright, blinding flash came out of the blue. Without hesitation I glanced to my right where the light had came from. I blinked a couple of time to regain my vision. And that was when I saw _him_. His enchanting blue eyes looking intently at mines and I smiled back. After our eye contact broke I noticed that he was holding a camera. He looked passed me and I turned around to see a girl posing behind me. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were-"

"It's okay miss," He interrupted with a smile. Embarrassed as I was, I bowed slightly and apologized again before I dashed off to work.

-----------------------------------------

A whole week went by and he was still on my mind. I could not stop thinking about him. I knew nothing about the guy. Not even his name or if I was ever going to see him again. But all I knew, was that he was the _one_.

The salon door opened and he walked in. As if faith had brought him here. My heart fluttered as he sat down a few seats across from where I was working. I quickly finished blow drying my client's hair that I was working with. I stride across the room and tapped on my associate's shoulder and asked if I could take over. She nodded kindly and stepped out of the way.

His eyes were closed as I shampooed his sun kissed hair. His hair felt like silk as I ran my fingers through it. He looked so peaceful. I studied his face carefully trying to remember how his sapphire eyes had sparkled. Lost in deep thoughts and daydreams I accidentally wiped a handful of shampoo over his eyes.

"My eyes!" He cried. I gasped as I picked up his scarf to wiped the soap off. My boss ran over and shoved me out of the way.

"Why must you be so clumsy? Go to the backroom. I'll have a talk with you later," she ordered as she grabbed the towel from the table and continued to clean him off. Everyone stared at me. My faced grew warm and I knew it was crimson. I quickly walked into the back of the salon to get away from all the stares.

I held tightly onto his scarf as I stood outside of his studio. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Even though I had humiliated myself enough, I just had to meet him again. This time I will ask him for his name. I knocked on the door and his partner answered. He kindly lead me inside. I waited in the door way as I watched him taking pictures of a motorcycle. He seemed very passionate about his job. He glanced over his shoulder and saw me smiling.

"You...uh...forgot this at the salon the other day," I manage to let out as I fumbled with his scarf.

"You were that one lady who almost blinded me!" he joked with a smile, but I felt a bit mortify. "Thank you for going out of your ways to return this old thing to me," he replied as he threw the scarf over his shoulder. "I'm Shuyin," he held out his hand to me.

I vigilantly placed my petite hand in his, "My name is Lenne."

-----------------------------------------

_Shuyin…what a wonderful name it was. Ever since then our hearts intertwine. We started to see each other. It was the best time of my life. I could not imagine anything better. I became interested into all of his hobbies. Because of him I learned to loved riding motorcycles and I enjoyed getting my pictures taken._

One evening I came over to his studio. He was working late and I thought it would be fun to keep him company. I walked around admiring at all the photos he had taken.

"They're all so beautiful," I whispered as I flipped threw an album near by.

"You know what's more beautiful?" Shuyin stared at me. "You," he smiled as he lifted the camera to take a picture, but nothing happened. "Out of film."

"Here, I'll go get more," I volunteered. I walked into the next room. I searched around the small room and finally spotted the extra films up high on top of the cabinets. I looked around, but there were no stool. I tepee toed, trying to reach them. My fingers managed to pull it off, but suddenly I felt this wet liquid spilled over my eyes. I felled to the floor knocking down pictures as I screamed in agony. My eyes were burning.

"Lenne..?" I heard Shuyin came barging in. " Lenne ! What happen?" he held me in his strong embrace.

"I don't know, but my eyes are burning Shuyin. It hurts so much." I cried.

"Hold on babe, I'll get you help. Everything is going to be alright, " those were the only thing that I remembered. Everything else was a blur.

-----------------------------------------

The next day I woke up in the hospital. My eyes were open but I could not see anything. "Shuyin?" I called out not knowing where I was. I felt his hand covered over mine. "What happened?" I asked. He did not answer right away. I heard sobbing and it began to worry me. "Shuyin?"

"I-I didn't closed the bottle tight enough," there was a long paused. " And that liquid…took your vision."

I was speechless. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I knew that guilt was already eating him up and I did not want to press on.

"I'm so sorry…" he kissed my hand as I felt his tears came flowing down the back of my palm. I felt tears coming down my cheeks as well. Anger ran threw me but I knew that there was no one to blame.

"It's okay babe…it's okay. It was an accident. I should have been more careful." I mange to pushed back my cry, but the tears continuously spilled over my eyes.

-----------------------------------------

_From that day on I knew nothing was going to be the same anymore. I hated not being able to do things independently, but Shuyin was always there taking care of me. We were only together for a couple of months, but he truly loved me for standing by my side through all of this. Sometimes I feel as if I'm a burden to everyone around me, but I guess that is how I'm going have to live for the rest of my life._

The greatest news came around the time of my twenty third birthday. Everyone was so excited for me. They mention something about a big surprise. I asked for clues but they would not tell me anything until a week before my birthday. Someone had donated me their eyes. I was so thrilled that I cried happy tears. I was going to be able to see again by the time my birthday comes around.

The day of the surgery I was extremely nervous and scared. My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest. I tried so hard not to get my hopes up because I knew that there were possibilities that it would not work. As always Shuyin was there for me. He held my hand throughout the whole thing.

"Lenne, I want you to know that I will always love you…no matter what happens," Shuyin whispered. I started to doze off. I could hear everyone moving around me but the only thing that stayed in my mind was Shuyin's voice.

The day of my birthday was the day they took off the bandages around my eyes. They were all singing for me. I remember that it took me awhile for my vision to focus. The first thing I saw was a birthday cake lit with beautiful candles. The flames danced on the tip of the wick as my vision cleared. I quickly studied the familiar faces around me. Right away I noticed that Shuyin was not there. I felt a little uneasy, but I just kept on smiling.

After the party I left to go to Shuyin's studio. "Maybe he'll be there," I thought. I peered over the partly open door. Shockingly the studio was empty. My heart gradually sank. Shuyin had moved everything out. I walked around and found nothing but a small photo on the floor. I bent over and picked it up. Instantly tears spilled from my eyes. It was one of the many pictures we had taken together. I could not believe it. He just packed up all of our memories and left without saying anything. That moment my heart shattered into millions of pieces. I felt so confused and hurt, I'd always thought that we would always be together, just like he had promised me…

-----------------------------------------

I was driving home from work, for some reason I just had to stop by the racetracks; where I had ridden and raced with him before. I walked aimlessly around the deserted place. Old memories came flooding back, but I was strong enough to keep the tears from coming.

I began to walk to my car, but then a strong wind came and blew my hat off. I dashed across the empty lot to where my hat had landed. I quickly picked up my hat and surprisingly there laid a piece of paper underneath it. Cautiously I picked it up. I flipped the picture over and I gaped with shock. So many emotions ran through me that I was not sure how to feel. It was the first picture Shuyin had taken of me that Autumn day by accident. My newly cerulean eyes were glazed with tears as I glanced around. I spotted a man nearby wearing a pair of black sunglasses sitting down on a wooden bench with a seeing eye dog. I keenly stared at him trying to make-out who he was.

"Shuyin…?" I gasped to myself. At that moment everything came hastening together.

"Lenne, I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens…"

That was the reason why he said those words to me…that's why he had left without saying a word. It was him, he was the anonymous donor. That's why I cried every time I stared in the mirror at these blue eyes.

The man blindingly felt around looking for the picture. I walked over speechlessly and handed him his picture.

"Thank you," he replied in a mono tone as he bowed in respect. I wanted to call out his name and tell him who I was, but I just could not bring myself up to it. There was a knot in my throat as the tears overflowed my eyes. The dog steadily led his master passed me and out of the parking lot as I watched on shaking in shock. His figure soon disappeared in the distance. Finally the knot untied and I let out a soft cry that I had been holding back.

I just cannot understand the hearts of men…they tell you they want you and then they leave you. This was the first time and I knew he was special. I believed those words he had told me and I was so happy. But he left that one day without saying a word. Why did he leave? Was it something I had said? Was it something that I have done? We were so happy together…I never understood the heart of men…until now.


End file.
